This invention relates generally to an osteotomy device and methods for its use. More particularly, this invention relates to an osteotomy device and method in which a rigid block is positioned in alignment with a patient's bone such as a leg bone and saw guides incorporated in this block are used for precisely locating two intersecting bone cuts such as below a person's knee portion so that a bone wedge can be removed so as, for example, to correct for leg deformities such as for bowleggedness.